Will We Ever Grow Up?
by hyuugalove001
Summary: College has arrived and it seems like no one is quite ready to grow up. Will they get over the death of their friend? Is college what it's said to be? No Ninja-ness. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my brand new story :) that I've been thinking about for awhile. Generally I hate stories like this kind (school oriented) but right now I just kinda wanna write it so w.e. :) hope ya'll like it (ew.. I just used "ya'll") and on to the story.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Empty was the only word to describe the room, save for a dresser, bed, and a blonde sitting on the purple sheeted bed. It was the last day in her parent's apartment for the year until the next summer vacation. It was the last day to be carefree and wing-it as it came. College came knockin' on her doorstep and it was time to start growing up.

According to word on the street, all her friends got into the same University and decided to stick together. Of course the brochure did say that they have some transfer students which excited the blonde more; new people that didn't exactly know her past.

Although the past really wasn't so bad now that she thought about it. She could remember the days when she first met her best friend. Then how they went in a stage where they could be best friends only indoors, but the moment people came around the two were rivals.

And now they had grown up and embraced their bantering ways. Each got jobs on campus to help pay for college and since they were owned by the university it lowered the boarding cost. They were both going to start work at the campus Bar & Grill. The pinkette was going to run the bar because of the experience from her godmother, Tsunade.

And to clash the two more, Sakura and Ino had learned that they'd be sharing a dorm due to their "compatibility" tests. It took them awhile to realize they rivaled each other only on the whim of one boy. The boy they both swore off while in college, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino gave up on him long ago. Instead, she found that her heart lied in one boy who would never hurt a fly and never cared what others thought. He was well respected and even after years of bullying, he still never took revenge.

The blonde pulled the locket from under her plain white tee-shirt. Opening the heart revealed a smiling picture of Chouji and herself at the carnival. His smiling face melted her heart and a warm smile spread across her face.

Then a lone tear escaped as she thought of their memories and never wanted to lose him. He left her and never came back, the memories still fresh.

_-_-Flashback-_-_

_She lay in her overly girly room with the sheets pulled up to cover her nude body. Next to her, the love of her life was laying face down and lightly snoring in his deep sleep. Ino stepped cautiously out of bed as to not wake up her new lover. Gathering the silky purple prom dress off the ground, Ino headed towards the bathroom and cleaned up a bit._

_After a hot shower, Ino threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tank and made her way towards the kitchen. Starting up the stove, the blonde cracked open four eggs and started to scramble them. Next she fried up some bacon, not that she'd eat it, but for Chouji._

_The food was ready with two glasses of orange juice set on the table. All that was missing was a certain someone._

_Padding lightly into her room, Ino started to kiss the snoring brunette's neck until he was slightly conscious. She then kissed his nose and then walked back out the room leaving the door open. Wonderful smells wafted into his den and the boy started to flare his nose._

_Kicking the sheets off, Chouji slipped on his boxers and zombied his way towards the light breakfast. At the table he saw his angel with a small plate of food and across sat a mountain of eggs and bacon. _**(A/N: Yeah… I actually hate eggs AND bacon. I'm not a breakfast person.)**

_Quickly finding his seat, the large boy shoveled food into his mouth and mumbled a "thanks" as his eyes became crescents and sparkles surrounded his head. He was in _heaven.

_Surprisingly enough, they both finished at the same time and Ino gathered the dishes and washed them as he got ready for the day. _

_Chouji walked out in a pair of jeans and a dark green hoodie from his pack for "sleep over with the guys". _

"_Ino-chan, wanna do somethin' today?"_

"_Yeah, I found this really great café once with Shikamaru and I wanted to go there again, but it's kinda in the rough part of town. I didn't want to go alone and I know you'd love it!"_

"_I'll protect you!" he boasted. "Let's go!"_

_=-= There! At the place!=-=_

_The two walked about a good three miles to work off their breakfast being that Ino's new diet demanded some type of exercise. When they entered the slums, many catcalls followed Ino and Chouji became more and more annoyed. Then a few guys passed the pair and one man grabbed Ino's ass._

_He had enough. Grabbing the molester by the front of his shirt, Chouji started to yell at the guy for touching his girl friend. Sure, the guy was older, but Chouji was bigger and that equates to better in the scoundrels eyes. _

_A gun appeared from one of the jerks and was pointed directly at the brunette's chest._

"_Let 'em go, Fatty!"_

_Chouji flung the guy back at his friends but out of surprise the gunman pulled the trigger. Ino screamed as her boyfriend fell to the ground._

"_Sh-Shit! I didn't mean to! I swear lady!"_

"_Shut up and run!"_

_Ino still in shock slumped to the ground and made her way to her protector. Pulling out her cell, the blonde called 911 and waited for them to arrive._

"_I-Ino," he wheezed. "Don't cry. Everything will be okay." _

_But it wasn't. the boy started coughing and the wheezing grew worse. Blood started to dribble from his mouth as the coughs grew stronger. Sirens were loud in the background but all she could hear was his agonizingly painful breaths. He wasn't going to make it._

"_Chouji, Don't you leave me! You hear me! You can't leave!"_

"_I won't. Promise."_

"_I love you! You can't leave!"_

"_I-" he started but was interrupted by a cough. "I love you too."_

_The paramedics arrived, but it was too late. He died in her arms as she held him close._

_-_-End-_-_

The tears welled up as each memory of him continued through her mind. Reaching into her large purse, the blonde pulled out a much worn journal and flipped to the first page.

'Yamanaka Ino,

Happy fifteenth birthday! I didn't know what to get you but I know you like keeping memories so here is a journal from me! I also included a picture of each of our friends and I hope you fill it with all your thoughts, dreams, and experiences.

Love,

Chouji'

It was the first present he'd given her and out of all the others it was the best. It also became one of the most painful memories he'd given her as well. The blonde filed through each of the pages reading what each friend had written under their pictures. Chouji always had a knack for getting the silliest or most awkward pictures when nobody noticed.

The first picture was of himself at a distance with a butterfly on his index finger, and the last ended with Sakura, her now best friend, holding a light peach colored rose to mean friendship. It was the silent way they told each other that they still cared.

Ino continued to flip half way through the book and began to read.

'Journal,

I've berated him, called him fat, and made fun of him all the time, but I think I've found the one for me. He's always been around and we always get along as long as I'm not mean. Our parents are great friends, but my father is so keen on never listening to me when he asks who I like. If they don't want to hear my answer then why ask?

His name is Akimichi Chouji and he's the kindest person I've ever met. For him I can get over the name calling, rumors, and all the other things that would come with it if he would just like me.

Ino.'

---

'Journal,

Kami! I told one person, ONE, and now the entire school knows! How could this happen!!! My life has officially ended!

Ino.'

---

'Dear Journal,

He asked me out and I told him I'd think about it. :) I know that it seems stupid to do that, but I don't want to seem desperate! I've got a reputation to take care of! OH! I forgot! I'm totally a senior this year! I'm so excited for graduation. :)

Ino.'

Many of the entries continued on about each date and each cute thing he'd done for her. She carried her journal everywhere and wrote everything down. She never wanted to be a writer in the beginning but after her mother passed, Ino found many of her mother's journals and old photo albums. Even when she was not around, her mother had taught her to keep memories for later or for others. She never found her calling in life but hopefully college will help.

The blonde took a deep breath and flipped to the last page she'd written in _his_ journal

'Journal,

This will be and will remain the last written page. Your giver, everyone's friend, and my lover has past and it's all my fault. Today was his funeral. Even the people that hardly knew him came to pay him respect. Of all the flowers people placed upon his grave, my single white lily is placed on his tombstone. It is showing him from heaven above that he's a kind nurturing person and people have always been attracted to your caring nature.

He's gone and although many know the pain within their hearts to be great, none feel the pain of the lover's. None feel the longing to admire someone as much as I do. I wish I could be with him but I feel he'd insist on waiting my time. What if my time is by my own hand? No. He'd say Kami would decide it all. Patience is key.

I will always love him and never forget him. I hope he will wait for me because I always will.

I love you Akimichi Chouji,

Yamanaka Ino'

Her eyes couldn't hold the tears back anymore as they slid down her face. She couldn't write anymore after what had happened.

Sakura entered the room silently and saw the journal open with tear drops staining the pages.

"Hey," the pinkette began softly. "It's time to leave. The haul truck is finally packed and Naruto is getting restless. Let's move on."

Ino caught the meaning behind her last sentence and closed the journal.

"It's just hard to know that you're alone."

"You're never alone. Here."

Sakura handed over a new simple brown journal with a flower impression on the front. The clasp that held it together was two silver halves of a heart.

"His mother found it in his things. She gave it to me to give to you. I'll be waiting for you down stairs, kay?"

"Yeah. I'll be down in a few."

Sakura left and when she closed the door Ino opened the new journal.

'Ino-chan,

Here is the next journal for your next journey in life! I'm very proud of you for making it through high school and this is your graduation gift from me to you. Keep track of all your memories and ambitions for me. I'd love to read it when you're done. I wish you well on this journey. I've included a picture of all our friends once again and each has signed. Congratulations, Baby.

I love you,

Akimichi Chouji.'

The tears slowly stopped as she began to flip through each picture. This time it started with Sakura's senior picture with her small cursive handwriting below it. Each picture was of everyone's senior picture. Last but never least, it ended with Chouji's.

They had all finally grown up and were about to start the rest of their lives. Picking up a pen, Ino wrote the first entry in three four months.

'Journal,

Today is the day I move into my dorm and I start over. I've never missed Chouji less than any other day. I wish he could be here to hold me or even annoy me, but I know it'll never happen. So now I vow to write in this new journal for each experience in college for him.

Yamanaka Ino'

And so the healing slowly began.

-_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-

Well! That was chapter one! And yeah, the story will be sorta focused on Ino, but there will be other point of views. Also there will be random days in the middle of the plot… kinda like fillers… :) although I like fillers :)

This will not be a "Ninja" like story, but there will be fights :) I just wanted to try a new view/feel for a story.

Please review!

Ideas are welcomed and will be recognized if used. :)

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Moving In or On?

Here's chapter 2 :) so the first chap was kinda depressing but no worries, the story will change for the better… maybe not now but possibly later. :) Now onto the story!

"_In another room"_

_Sound…?_

**(generally A/N)**

**I don't own anything Naruto… but I so wish.**

-_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-

**Recap:**** "They had all finally grown up and were about to start the rest of their lives. Picking up a pen, Ino wrote the first entry in three four months. "…" And so the healing slowly began."**

Ino walked out of her old apartment while wiping her red eyes. Sakura smiled when she saw her best friend and the pair climbed into Naruto's black truck.

"Ino! You ready for school?"

"Yes Kiba," the blonde shoved her fingers into her ears. "Naruto! Turn that shit off!"

"What! You don't like my rock music?"

"UGH! You call screaming music?!"

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU! MUSIC'S TOO AWESOME!"

"DOBE!"

"HUH? CAN'T HE-"

_Snap!_

"You did not just break my CD, Sakura."

"Shut up and drive. You both are giving me headaches and we still need to pick up Shika. Plus, we all know you've made three copies of each CD after what Sasuke did."

"Yeah, whatever."

The noisy blonde shifted the car into drive and headed down the street with Sakura at shotgun and Kiba and Ino in the back. The friends tugged down the road with the bed filled and a trailer following behind. After ten minutes on the road, Naruto turned down a long driveway going through thick trees. His monstrous truck pulled in front of the Nara household and Shikamaru was cloud watching from the couch in the yard.

"Finally," the lazy brunette mumbled to himself.

"SWEET! Is that the furniture for our suite?! Your parents rock!"

"Yeah, but I'm not moving this crap by myself."

"Shika, you lazy ass!"

"Troublesome girl."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, Ino."

Naruto turned off the car after rolling up the window on a nagging Ino. Kiba chuckled while climbing out the car and went to pick up an end to the couch.

"And it's leather?! Dude, where's your parents, I wanna kiss 'em."

"No way, Dog Breath! I doubt Shika-kun's parents would want a mutt like you to lick their faces," Ino while opening her door.

"Kiba, let it go," the pinkette advised while she too climbed down from the truck, "And Ino, stop being so mean."

"Ugh, whatever. Naruto, get out here and open the trailer."

Grumbling in detest, the blonde clambered out of his truck and unlocked the back end of the empty trailer. After lowering the ramp, Naruto took the other side of the couch and began to lift.

"Damn it Shikamaru, get up. This is too damn heavy to carry with you on it."

"Should've thought of that before I got comfortable."

"Troublesome ass."

"Sounds like you're stealing the words right out of my mouth, Kiba."

Kiba started to growl but Naruto caught his eye with an evil glint. The blonde mouthed "one", Kiba "two", and together they shouted "three" and lifted the couch.

"It's not so bad when you put some work into it, eh Kiba?"

"Nope, none at all, Naruto." The pair nodded and tilted the couch to the side dumping the lazy brunette to the ground. "I believe it'll fit better now in the trailer, too, Naruto."

"No doubt."

"Troublesome assholes…"

After that little incident, the boys packed away all the heavy furniture and the girls handled the boxes and suitcases. Everyone climbed back into the truck in their original seats and Shikamaru in the back with Ino in the middle. The trip was a long four hours with constant complaints of Kiba's flatulence and Naruto's drive for ending self hunger. Every hour on the hour the boy stopped and got more food than a hockey player could handle. And every twenty minutes after he'd stop at another rest station to either take a dump or pee for a minute straight. It was disgusting and surreal that someone his size could handle that much food, but due to his athletic career he was in luck. For the sake of everyone's sanity, Naruto was a lead foot and made up the time that he stopped.

The group pulled up to their new home and made their way to the dorms first. It seemed like a bunch of junk for such a tiny room for two, but eventually all the pink, purple, and a compromising green crap was put neatly away in the girls' dorm. Plus the fact that part of the rugby team came to help sped things up.

**(A/N: So I'm the youngest of three and when we were moving my sister in to college, we actually had a rugby team help carry all the crap upstairs. And they ignored my sister and were like "Hope you have a great time on campus" to me. :) and then my older brother just glared the shit out of them… but still, college campus=really hot guys running around shirtless and tan :) it was fun while it lasted…)**

As much as the two girls wanted to ditch the rest of them and shop for wall decorations, the pair knew they had to help with fixing up the apartment suite the guys were staying in. So, everyone hopped back into the truck and made their way towards the outer ring of campus. The group arrived at the apartment complex and Shikamaru checked in to get everyone's keys and the parking pass.

By the time the brunette returned all the furniture was sitting on the curb and the trailer was parked next to the truck.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Sasuke-teme! Get down here and help!"

"I'd prefer to watch you carry all that up three floors," the raven smirked, "but I suppose you're too weak."

Sakura smacked a hand over Naruto's mouth before he had time to start yelling back as Sasuke glided down the stairs like a gentleman. Before long everything was carried up in tons of boxes and mass piles. Sasuke already had his room set up with black and red necessities and helped Naruto build his desk.

Sakura and Ino tackled the kitchen started cleaning the so called "already cleaned" cabinets. After a good scrub down with Lysol wipes, the pair put away all the eating utensils, cooking ware, and towels/hot pads.

"Ugh, we've been setting up for hours! I'm starving. Go steal Naruto and Sasuke away and I'll get Shika-kun and Kiba." The pair went their separate ways to find food.

Obviously Naruto couldn't assemble his bed, chair, desk, dresser, table, and the bathroom curtain. At the point of Sakura's walk in, Naruto was tangled in the bed sheets yelling for help with Sasuke leaning against the desk with a faint blush and a smirk.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura gushed, "and Naruto, you guys wanna go get some food? We've been working a lot and it's almost eight."

"Hn," his face fell flat.

"Can we get ramen? I love RAMEN!"

"No, Baka!"

"You guys are annoying. I'm going to get my car."

"Sasuke-kun," she called after him, "can I ride with you?"

"Hn."

"Was that a yes or a no?" she whispered to the tangled blonde.

"I'm pretty sure that was a "no"."

"_Shikamaru, you're riding with me."_

"Yeah, definitely a no."

"Shut up."

"You still like him," the blonde chuckled, "don'tcha?"

Sakura glared at him and then turned sharply on her heels to leave.

-Meanwhile with Ino-

"Shika-kun, Kiba, Sakura and I are getting hungry and she went to get Sasuke and Naruto. You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, who knew my room would be so complicated to set up," the dog lover grumbled.

"Yeah, so complicated that I've managed to finish my out in a third of the time."

"Shut up!"

"Che, troublesome."

"…_RAMEN!"_

"Guys," Ino melodically called. "Food, now," she snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," they both got up and followed Ino out the door.

"Shikamaru, you're riding with me."

"Sure."

Sakura quickly came out of Naruto's room with an air of annoyance so the rest followed the raven out the door. Naruto ran out into the living room quickly left after observing his friends were gone. He got down to his truck where he found three of them leaning on the back end waiting for the blonde to unlock the car. Sasuke pulled up in his black Jaguar XF and rolled down his tinted window.

"East Hall is closest to the apartment. It's the first left when you take that street," he pointed. "We'll meet you there."

"I hope your meal plans are working," Shikamaru added. Sasuke rolled the window up shutting him off and sped away.

About three minutes later the rest of the crew met up at the East Hall inside and got in lines at the multiple food stands. Sasuke and Shikamaru had just gotten their food and found a table for six. The rest joined them and everyone began to eat in silence.

Ino stabbed a piece of lettuce as a familiar face walked by their table.

"Asuma-san?"

"Hm? Oh, Ino, I didn't know you arrived today."

"Huh?" she stunned him with her vast vocabulary.

"Don't tell me you forgot I worked here."

"Oh! No, I just had a brain fart." Again with her extraordinary level of words.

"It's okay. So tomorrow morning is freshman orientation," he started while she nodded in agreement, "and I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with your god father before classes get too hectic."

"Of course," she smiled, "I'd love to. Meet me after orientation is done?"

"Sounds good. Well I must get going, see you tomorrow afternoon."

She waved goodbye and then turned back to her gawking friends save for Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Ino! You never told me you knew such a sexy professor!"

"Sakura… he's my god father. I've never looked at him like."

"That is sooo totally a date!"

"No, no, no," the blonde beauty tried to explain. "He's a good family friend. He's known me since I was born. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's changed a few of my diapers."

"So there's no need to worry about exposing yourself," the pinkette raised a brow.

"Ugh, we're dropping this."

"We're so talking about this tonight. I won't forget."

The guys just sat there awkwardly hoping not to piss either of their temperamental girl friends. Kiba cleared his throat as if to clear the air and everyone continued to eat in awkward silence. After finishing, the gang cleaned up and Naruto took Ino and Sakura back to their dorm.

He left them and the entrance and started to drive towards his shared apartment.

"So do you honestly things that professor guy was "sexy"?"

"What? No, Dude, he's old. Don't tell me you're worried what Sakura thinks?"

"No. Actually I'm more worried about Ino being pushed into something she's not ready for."

"But we all know she's a strong girl. With any guy she can hold her own and we've got her back. We'll keep her safe 'cause that's what he'd want us to do."

"Yeah, he'd do anything to keep her safe," he whispered as a lone tear fell.

The pair drove home in silence trying to cope with their late friend.

-Meanwhile-

The two girls climbed up their end to end lofts and laid down head to head.

"So seriously, you've known that _man_ your whole life?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Why haven't you ever taken a shot at him?"

"Because he's a good 16 years older then me?"

"Hm. I thought he'd be like twenty-two-ish…" the pinkette pondered aloud.

"Um… have you forgotten I was a product of two teenagers in the back of my grandfather's old Chevy? He's my dad's best friend."

"Oh. I can see how that could be awkward but seriously, how could you just gi-"

"Sakura. I'm not ready. Not yet. Maybe not ever."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. You're just trying to be a good friend," Ino replied and suddenly bolted upright.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to write in my journal," she climbed down.

Riffling through her oversized purse, Ino found her journal, sat at her organized wooden desk, turned on the desk light, and plucked her green pen from its holder. She took a deep breath and opened to the first blank page.

"I'll just give ya a minute, kay?"

"Thanks." And so she started.

'_Journal,_

_We've moved in today and if I have to ride in a car for four hours straight anytime soon, I'll probably check myself into a mental institute. I've cleaned and organized for a full day and I'm done. I wish he could've helped me or at least carry all the heavy crap up. We did have the rugby team and the guys, but it's just not the same. Sakura kept gawking at all the guys. She's trying to make me move on but I know it'll never be that easy. _

_I saw Asuma-san. Once again Sakura wanted me go for him too, but he's my god father for Kami's sake! He's also sixteen years older and he's seen me naked (but only as a baby!) Why am I even considering this? It's just… No. It's just too much and so off limits. He's a professor and I'm a student. It has to be against school policy._

_I just don't know anymore. I feel like I'm cheating on him. I've never been out of love with Chouji. I just wish it would've been a break up instead of __**that**__. Then he'd be alive._

_Well this is the first night away._

_Yamanaka Ino.'_

Closing the journal, Ino placed the journal back into her purse and climbed back up into bed.

"Night, Forehead."

"G'night, Ino-pig." And the two slept dreamless dreams.

--Orientation—

Ino and Sakura walked over to the theatre center where Freshman Orientation was being held. Instantly Sakura spotted her favorite raven and yanked her best friend towards the rest of the guys.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go find some seats!"

The raven closed his eyes in order to settle his anger and allowed the overly giddy pinkette on his arm to drag him into the theatre. The rest of the crowd followed, a few snickered, rolled their eyes and one blonde was certainly angered for being ditched.

Everyone sat together as the speaker started. "Welcome students of Fire Nation University…"

"Heh, I'm eF'n you," whispered Kiba

"… This year will be the best so far and I have great faith in your achievements due to the spike in grades, test scores, and extracurricular activities. Many of you will…"

"Me? You mean Hinata-chan," the blonde grinned. "How long is this supposed to last?" he whispered back.

"No clue, but Shikamaru has the right idea." Peering to their right, Shika already pulled out the attached desk and had his head down. Another hour droned on and on until literally all but twenty people of five thousand were still awake.

"… Have a fun year at FNU and be sure to study hard."

It just so happened that one of the twenty students awake was a very bored and very mischievous raven. Standing up, a smirk spread on his face as he took his water bottle and opened it ever so quietly. Stalking over to his best friend, Sasuke tipped his bottle over the dozing blonde.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?!" Naruto sputtered. "I'M SOAKED! THANK YOU **SO MUCH!**"

Everyone in the auditorium was awake now, but not only were they awake, they were recording the blonde. It would eventually spread like wild fire and give the blonde never ending embarrassment.

The speaker cleared his throat to end the charade and everyone started to make their way out of the building.

"Ino! Over here!"

The blonde made here way to her god father and smiled brightly when they got into talking distance.

"No matter how many times I see you, since you were first born to now, you still are a beautiful girl."

"And no matter how many times I see you, you still get older," she winked.

"Ouch. Ever so feisty."

"Only playing," she smiled. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Just a small boutique in a small alley I found one day while I was wondering around."

"Sounds great. Lead the way."

The pair headed for their destination in a confusing path. Arriving at their spot, Asuma held the door open to the small shop and followed the blonde inside.

"A tea shop? I hardly find that lunch."

"I know, but I felt you'd like it. It has the best tea you'll find on campus."

Rolling her eyes, Ino jokingly "hrumphed" and took a place at a two top.

"So how have you been?"

"Fine. No need to worry about me."

"Ino, we both know I know you better then that. Seriously, how have you been doing?"

"I'm getting there. It's taking a lot for me to keep going. I don't know how I keep going," she replied shakily.

"I think it's your spirit that won't let you quit."

"Or maybe his sacrifice to keep me alive," she answered solemnly.

"Hey, no need to get down. He'd want you to smile in memory, not writhe in sadness."

"I know. That's why I'm getting there. Promise. It's just hard to not have anyone know from my position."

"Believe me, I know, but you learn to live on. I'd love to say you'll eventually move on and forget about it, but that's a lie. He'll always be with you, but that's no reason to stop living."

"I don't get it. Of everyone around me at all times, you still know how to help me the most."

"Well I was the one to teach you how to ride a bike," he winked.

"It's kinda getting late and I still need to find out where all my classes are… Do you think you could get us outa here?"

"No problem, it'd be my pleasure."

Asuma paid the tab and walked the blonde beauty through the twisting path back to the dorm area.

"Well this is my dorm, Hashirama Hall. I'll see you around, kay?"

"Call me if you need me, I'll always be there for you. Apparently that's what I signed up to be as god father…"

"Hey! I'm not that much trouble."

"Haha, I know, I just love to tease you."

"Bye, Asuma-san."

"Good bye, Ino," the man turned around and lit his cigarette.

--With Ino- -

The blond walked up the steps to the hall's entrance and jumbled around her purse for her ID card.

"Looking for this?"

"Huh? Asuma-san?"

"You left your ID card back at the tea shop and I forgot to give it back when we got here."

"Why would you wait," she tilted her head.

"So you wouldn't lose it in that monster of a bag. See ya."

"Thanks," she quietly called after him.

Scanning the ID card, Ino took the stairs up to the sixth floor (gotta get some exercise in). Making it to her room she noticed people down the hall moving in but continued into her dorm.

"Sakura, do you know who those people are down the hall? The ones moving in."

"Hm? Um… I think they are transfer students from the Wind Nation."

"Make sure we meet them…" she politely thought. "Oh! You wanna go scope out where our classes are? Or find some posters for our walls?"

"Let's find our classes, but we seriously do need some decorations…"

The two girls left their room and headed towards the elevator due to Sakura's laziness. Ino had full intentions of introducing herself to their hall mates, but when they go to the room, they had left to possibly get more stuff.

"Man, I really wanted to know who they are…"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be living down the hall from them for a year, you'll meet them."

"Yeah… you're right…"

The pair made it downstairs and started to walk towards the opposite end of campus. Not only did they almost get run over by three bikes, but a kid running down the side of the drill field actually knocked Sakura over.

"What the hell? Get off me!"

"Gomen. The hill always gets ya, un."

"Just get off me," she twitched.

The blonde Ino look alike climbed up and reached out a hand towards the pinkette who gladly took it.

"I'm Deidara, but you can call me Dei-kun, yeah," he raised a brow in an extremely sexy manner. If Sakura hadn't been so angry that he just knocked her down she would've squealed.

"Deidara will do," Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on Forehead, we need to find our classes."

"So you're freshmen, un. That's why I've never seen you around, yeah?"

"Yeah," the blonde replied flatly. Turning, she grabbed her best friend's wrist and started to walk towards the class buildings again.

"Heh heh! Bye Dei-kun! See ya around!"

The blonde smirked back at the pinkette and then his eyes opened in shock.

"I never got your name, Pinky!"

"Beautiful things come around and leave in an instant. You gotta find me to get my name, but not today."

Deidara smiled determinedly and turned to continue on his journey. There are only 20,000 students on campus; it couldn't be too hard to find a pink haired girl.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Okay, so this is totally a filler and I know. They always suck, but things will get interesting. Promise.

Please do catch the small hints dropped in the story and yes, I sorta made the "Art is a bang" kinda more wordy and less like that for Sakura… kinda for her to be like him… kinda?

Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter and I next chapter will be better. And sorry it took so long to update, had to help pack with my sister and help her move into her apartment. Trust me. Not fun. More like annoying and never ending.

Please review! :)


	3. Sexy Boys or Smokin' Men

Chap 3 :) is up and you're about to read it. I hope you like the story so far… well, I'll stop babbling and let you get to reading :)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Recap:** **"Deidara smiled determinedly and turned to continue on his journey. There are only 20,000 students on campus; it couldn't be too hard to find a pink haired girl."**

Digging through her purse, yet again, looking for her schedule of classes that she printed out.

"Ugh, why don't you get a smaller purse? Or at least have folders in that monster!"

"I like this purse, Forehead, and how dorky would it be to have folders in a purse. Oh yeah, just as dorky as the one who suggested it."

"Well at least I wouldn't spend five minutes trying to find Kami knows what, Ino-pig."

"Aha! Found it!"

"Your schedule? Good, now we can-"

"No, my favorite lip gloss." The pinkette smacked her forehead. "You know, if you keep doing that, I really could paint a picture on that billboard." Obviously Ino won that round but before Sakura could let her hurt feelings known the blonde waved a paper in her friends face. "See, no need for a different purse."

They finally got to the end of the yard and crossed the main street on campus into the academy.

"So what classes are you taking?"

"Applied Social Psychology, Attitudes and Persuasion, Health Fitness & Exercise, Nutrition, and that general area. I knew I wanted to be in the mind aspect, but I also wanted to minor in general health. Meaning exercise and eating right. And before you ask what job I'd get from that education, I don't know yet, but apparently the more advanced you get options open."

"Okay, well the medical area is near your nutrition class," she determined by comparing the two schedules. "And neither of us will be too pissed that the other woke up too early because we have 8 AM's every day. We should start on the left side. It's shorter and we have a few classes that way."

The pair started on the left and made their way through the other overly prepared freshmen walking about. Map in hand, the best friends were on the last class in the varsity gym.

"Ugh, it smells like Naruto and Kiba combined after their intense work outs."

"Kami! Sucks for you to have a class here."

"Hopefully it's not this bad every day."

Just as Ino finished her wish the gym doors opened and the basketball team of hot sweaty guys came out laughing with shirts hanging on their necks. Each had chiseled chests, perfect abs, and to die for arms. Sakura had died and gone to heaven. Wiping the drool from her cheek, the pinkette winked flirtatiously to one of the passing players while Ino rolled her eyes.

"I change my mind, you have the best classes _EVER!_" she squealed.

"Yeah, if you can get past the BO."

"That's not BO! That's the essence of manly musk."

"No. It's definitely BO."

Sakura sighed at her friend's unfortunate sense of reality. "Let's check out the rest of this place! I wonder if the swim team is practicing," she waggled her eyebrow.

"Can we please just find my class? This place reeks."

"Swimmers only smell like chlorine," she pouted. "And they wear less then you in the showers."

"Shut up, just because I don't like being provocative unlike you. You waltz down the hallway in nothing but a bra and thong."

"I would never wear just a thong in the hallway! I at least put on robe."

"That's see through… Come on. I think my class is at the end." _'Two me, Zero Pinky. Hm, the blonde guy has a way with nicknames.'_

"Ino! Iiinnnooo! Hello!" the pinkette waved her hand in front of her face. "We're here. It's in a defense room right?"

"Yeah," they glanced through the plexiglass. The room was wall to wall blue matted with a dumbbell rack in the corner, step-up 3000's stacked next to it, and yoga balls on plastic pipeline shelves.

"Ahem. Why does it seem that we keep bumping into each other?"

"Asuma-san! We-we're just trying to find our classes."

"In the gym?"

Ino pointed to the matted room and replied matter of factly, "Yeah, I'm taking a fitness class."

"So, you're in my class?"

"Eh? Your last name is Sarutobi?"

"Ino, I'm hurt, you don't even know your own godfather's full name!"

"Sheesh Ino! How do you not know a hot-handsome guy's name that's in your life?"

"I've always called him Asuma-san and jokingly sensei when he taught me some self-defense for an eight year old."

"Well ladies, I must be going. I have places to be." With that, Asuma strolled out the gym with a cigarette in mouth and his Zippo in hand.

"I'll be eight again to learn from him," Sakura checked his ass. "Mhhmmm. I'd definitely be eight again."

"You're creepy, you know that right?"

"Ino," she complained, "you never have any fun! This is fate telling you that you two are meant to be! It would be romantic to have a teacher student scandal! Could you imagine…"

'_She continues to babble. I don't understand why she'd think Asuma-ku-san would be interested in me. He wants someone his own age, not my parents'. Plus, I bet he has some hot fiancé that he found at the gym. It's impossible that he doesn't work out with those muscles. Wait. Woah. No! No, no, no. I'm not even over my last boy friend. There's no way that I'd fall for him. Listen to me. Last boyfriend?'_

"Ino? You in there? Sheesh, that's the second time today."

Ino's eyebrow to twitch and her hand clenched into a fist.

"Honestly, Pig, if you keep spacing out everyone will really think blondes are air heads-OW!" she stuck her lip out.

"Oh sorry, I was giving your head a high five," she innocently smiled. "Anyways, I just remembered that we need some food and we don't know when the store will close. So stop pouting so we can go to the store."

"Fine."

Sakura swaggered out of the gym with her nose pointed in the air like Ino hadn't just smacked her. Not only was it a complete fail attempt to look sassy, a passing swimmer scoffed with Ino before she followed her friend out.

'_Wow, she's right. Swimmers don't smell…'_

**-At the Store- **

Sakura carried around the red plastic basket and examined the apples while Ino was walking over with two mini watermelons. The pair was figuring out that everywhere you go there are always hot guys strutting around. Ino held to two melons up and was about ask Sakura if they could afford them when a sexy jock called to them.

"Hey cuties, there's fuckin' party that's gonna kick ass tonight after sundown at Pi Kappa Phi house! It's on the corner of Namikaze Blvd. Ya better fuckin' be there!"

"Oh. Kay." Sakura said breathlessly.

"Check you later," he looked them twice over while he walked away, "you sexy minxes."

"OhmyKami! Please can we go?!"

"No."

"Didn't you see his sexy violet eyes and his silver hair? We _have_ to go!"

"No."

"Please! You'll have a fun time and everyone will be there. Do you really want to spend the night alone?"

"N-no… I guess we can go…"

"Yes! You won't regret this!"

"Keep your voice down, Billboard, we're still in a grocery store."

'_Three Ino, Zero Sakura. Cheya! I'm so on a role.'_

**-Time Skip to the Party-**

Strutting what he mamma gave her, Sakura cat walked down the sidewalk with an annoyed Ino trailing behind. Yet again, her swagger caught eyes but only for its complete failure. Who knew her hips wouldn't break from twitching so hard. Their walk down the street towards the only house booming with music at the end of the street wasn't far and the walk, more like strut twitch for Sakura, inside was followed by cat calls and "HEEEY BABY!". The party had already spilled out into the yard and Ino instantly became nervous once they crossed the threshold.

Pulling down her mini skirt that her "so called best friend" talked her into, Ino glared at all the men's cat calls and Sakura just gleamed in pleasure. Ino could only think she was wishing Sasuke could see her now. Too bad he was already watching her entrance from the upper level.

The house was huge and far too elegant for the buzz drinking, ass grinding, and deep pounding bass beat. The two levels were separated by a long staircase that forked halfway into the second level. White railings kept the drunks from stumbling from the open second floor and the commoners from the VIPs.

Weaving through the dancing crowds, Sakura spotted the hottie from the store talking to a group of guys near an opened doorway. Twitching her way past the group playing "stuck up", the silver haired man stopped in the middle of his conversation to check her out. Besides her breaking her back with the awful swagger, the pinkette looked hot.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her legs elongated by the little black dress and hot red pumps, and her eyes illuminated by the event's excitement. Hidan glided over to the pink haired beauty with a sexy smile plastered on his face. The rest of the group checked her out as their friend led her to the dance floor.

The beat suddenly sped up and Sakura's hip matched the tempo. The violet eyed male grabbed her waist and pulled it hard against his crotch. Feeling his hard on up against her thigh, Sakura held back a moan and out of no where the beat stopped. People started complaining to the over music but "shh's" calmed the crowd as two men walked oppositely down the forked stairs. Meeting at the joining platform, the pair turned towards the crowd and waited for complete silence.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

"No, cutie, that's Itachi, the little shit's older brother. He's the president of the whole fuckin' thing. And the blue haired piece of ass next to him is Kisame, the VP. "

"Oh… What's your name by the way?"

"You can call me, Hidan," he grinned.

"Thank you all for coming tonight," his silky voice filled the room with power. "Do enjoy your stay and don't worry about breaking anything, it's no problem."

Chuckles filled the room along with whoops and hollars and Sakura's face instantly turned to confusion.

"Why would he not worry about people trashing this place?"

"Cause, my minx, he gets to chew out any of the dumb shits that tries. You can't tell me you've never heard of an Uchiha's wrath." Before the pinkette could respond, the beat started up again and Hidan already had her rockin'.

Ever since Ino had been left alone she wondered through the crowds in search of a drink. Itachi interrupted her right as she spotted a cooler and a table with refreshments. Finally he ended and the blonde wove through the drunks only to find that each drink had some type of alcohol. The beauty deadpanned and found her way to a barstool a little ways from the refreshment table.

"Hey, is it possible to get a virgin pinacolada?" she asked without looking.

"Hey! It's you from the yard, un. I never did get either of your names, yeah."

"Hm?" she recognized the bartender from earlier. "Well I guess you still won't know. It looks like your "Pinky" forgot about you," she nodded towards Sakura's direction.

"Well art does go out with a bang, un. Wanna be my new masterpiece?"

"Che. Trust me. You don't wanna get mixed up with me," she sipped her drink.

"Why's that? You're definitely a worthy muse, yeah."

"Muses should inspire happy feelings. I'm too screwed up for that," she smiled.

"Aren't we all, yeah?"

"Yeah, if your high school sweetheart was killed protecting you, we all would be as bad as me."

"Wow. That's harsh, yeah. You sure you wanted that to be virgin, un?"

"Yeah, I'm not into the drugs, smoking, or alcohol."

"So what do you do for fun, yeah?"

"I don't really know wh- GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF MY ASS!" she whipped around to come face to face with Kiba. "Mutt what do you think you're doing?!"

"Heh, Ino-chaaan, your shmexy ass was callin' to meh. Come on, lighten up! Come back to my room and I'll show ya a good time!"

"Kiba," she said with tears in her eyes, "get away you-you _bastard_!" She threw her drink in his face and ran out the house.

"Man, I know this is a party and all, but she seems like she knows you, yeah?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since we're six. She's always been that smokin'," he grinned.

"What about the dead boyfriend, un?" That sobered him up.

"Shit!" he ran out of the house after her. "Ino! Ino! I'm sorry! Where are you?!"

"Oi, Kiba, why are you yellin' for Ino?"

"Naruto, I'm stupid."

"Yeah… we all know that… Man, you reek of booze!"

"No I mean- you know you're really not one to talk!"

"Shut up. I got in here without being weight listed, aaaannnd I haven't had a drink once tonight."

"There's no time for this shit. I just hit on her and I'm drunk as hell. But I need to find her."

"No," he glared at him. "Leave her alone. I'll go find her. You can't be caught drinking or you'll be cut from the team. Just stay here, stop drinking, and sober up."

Naruto headed down the street towards her dorm figuring she'd want to be alone. The night was quiet due to it being late and a lot of people being at the party, but the deep bass still rumbled in the ground. Hearing muffled sobs, Naruto peeked around a tree to see Ino crying on a bench. His eyes melted in sorrow as he walked to the curled up girl.

'_It just wasn't fair. She was still a little girl, we were still kids, and __**he**__ was even younger at heart than any of us. Shit Kiba, what the hell did you do?'_

Gathering the blonde in his arms, he let her cry into his chest while he rubbed her back in circles. After awhile her sobs slowly turned into harsh hiccups and Naruto shushed her soothingly while whispering calming words into her ear. She raised her head and rubbed her puffy red eyes to look at her friend.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright. I'll walk you back to your dorm, kay?"

She meekly nodded and climbed off the bench. Naruto stood by her side and offered her his elbow. A sob chuckle sounded from the petite blonde at her could-be brother's antics. Walking through the changing autumn trees instead of the sidewalk, Naruto calmed her by keeping her company on a long walk. Arriving at her dorm entrance Ino turned to her savior friend and thanked him for coming to her rescue.

"No problem, Ino. You know how much I love the secret hero scene," he winked making her chuckle.

"No, you just can't stand seeing people upset."

"True, but seriously Ino, it's really no big deal. I'd do it any time."

"Arigato… again," she walked into her dorm leaving him to his thoughts.

Hurrying back to the party to grab Kiba, Naruto couldn't take his mind off of what his mutt friend said to mess her up that badly. Ino's a strong girl and it seriously takes a blow to heart to knock her down. Before the blonde knew it, Naruto was in the frat house scanning the crowds for his dumb ass friend. He spotted his friend and started through the crowd when someone grabbed his wrist. Instanly he recognized the pale hand and clenched his teeth.

"Teme, I don't have time for your shit."

"You know, I find it hard to believe you'd treat the president of a possible future fraternity with such mannerisms."

"Itachi-kun," the blonde turned with bright eyes and nuzzled his nii-san.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," he smirked. "Now what's wrong?"

"Kiba got drunk and hit on Ino. I don't really know the extent of it, but I had to spend my night calming her down and walked her back. Now I just want to grab Kiba before me gets himself kicked off the team and sleep."

"Itachi-san, is the gaki's friend bothering you, un?"

"No, Dei, not at all," he smiled without taking his eyes off the younger blonde. "I saw you with the blonde at the bar, what happened?"

"That ass invited her into his bed, un," he snarled.

"I'll kill him."

"Naruto-kun, stop. Get Kiba and leave. There's nothing to do."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"So, Itachi," the blonde smirked, "Bright Eyes?"

"Hn."

Itachi strolled back to the VIP area without any dent in his Uchiha pride. Oh he wanted Naruto, but it wasn't going to be that simple.

**-Time Skip. Classes Start! Next Morning-**

Shika's P.O.V.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Get the fuck up, Nara!"

"SHUT THAT DAMNED ALARM OFF! I HAVE A FUCKING HANG OVER!"

'_Shit. Why the hell did I get an 8 AM class? Move hand. Turn the damned thing off.'_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

A hundred plastic and metal pieces fell to the ground and around the bedside table.

"I said, get the fuck up."

The Nara peeked out of one eye and met a very cranky Uchiha.

"Heh, nice hair."

"Shut up." The raven's hair was up half way in a small spiky ponytail.

"I must admit, I do miss the bangs."

"Fuck you."

The cranky raven stormed out of the Nara's room to grab some coffee.

'_I could totally make some money with a pic like that. Ah well, too troublesome.' _

The lazy ass man finally pulled himself out of bed only to step on a plastic shard.

'_Fuck Sasuke. You so owe me a new radio.'_

After getting over the pain of a plastic piece jammed in his foot, Shikamaru hopped on one foot into the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub to pull out the plastic. The brunette seethed in pain and stuck his foot under the tub faucet to rinse off the blood. Slipping out of his shorts and boxers, Shikamaru got all the way in his shower and turned the heat up. Ten minutes passed while he did various things: wash his hair, doze off a bit, relieve himself, and wash his body. **(A/N: I said various not pleasant.)**

Dressing himself in light wash jeans with a few rips and a dark green tee, Shikamaru walked out into the living area where only Sasuke was awake.

Sasuke was wearing a crimson bandana over his bed head hair and was dressed in black mesh shorts with a matching beater.

"Nice bandana," the brunette smirked.

Sasuke was wearing a plain crimson bandana over his bed head, a black beater, and black mesh shorts.

"Shut up."

"You keep saying that," he yawned. Grabbing some coffee he sat down at the island table that separated the kitchen from the living room. He filched a pear from the fruit bowl and took a bite. "Running your daily mile?"

"Hn."

"Troublesome. I'll get to it later…"

"Sure," he raised his eyebrow.

The brunette rolled his eyes while going through the cabinets to find their first aide kit.

"By the way, you owe me a radio," he wrapped his foot with the gauze from the kit.

"Yeah, sure."

"Whatever," he slipped on his sandals near the door. "I gotta get to class. See ya later."

**-Time Skip. In Class- The thoughts are Shika's**

It was kindergarten all over again. Everyone sat Indian style in perfect little rows on the blue mats.

'_There are only a few people I know here. Great, I'm sitting next to Ino. Is it just me or does her eyes look as puffy as the day of the funeral.'_

Just we was about to observe her further the professor walked in the door.

'_Just as I expected. This should be easy enough. There's no way my godfather will let me fail, or more like he doesn't want an earful from my mother.'_ At that though Shikamaru internally shuddered just thinking about of her

**-At the Nara Household-**

"Shikaku! Are you going to answer the phone?"

"Dear, the phone isn't ringing."

"Then why are my ears ringing so badly?!"

"I don't know dear, maybe someone's thinking of you."

**-Back in Class-**

"Good morning class," Asuma greeted his class tiredly. He was decked out in mesh shorts, tight training shirt, and arm bands, basically equating to hot. "Don't bother calling me professor. Just call me Asuma-sensei. We'll be working on some basic self defense and disarming techniques. Grab a partner of the opposite sex and we'll begin."

"Oi, Shika-kun, wanna be my partner?"

"Sure." _'This should be troublesome.'_

After waiting another minute for everyone to grab a partner, Asuma went through the female's part of being a victim if an attacker came from behind. After simple instructions to hit the weak points in a body, may it be male or female, he told everyone to start their training. At first all the girls were very nervous about a guy they just met wrapping his arms around her waist, but they quickly overcame that as they realized they were still being graded.

Ino wasn't nervous at all about Shikamaru but somehow still couldn't get past her daze. Memories came flooding back to her the moment her friend wrapped his arms around her.

'_I guess her memories never fade. She learned some moves when she was younger, I remember training with her, but I also remember her being assaulted many times. She's too beautiful for her own good, but luckily someone has always been there.'_

Ino tried the basic instep and elbow to the face, but Shikamaru wasn't going to take any of that.

"Troublesome. You should know I'm not that stupid."

"Yeah, but you should know I'd rather not hit your family jewels. Your mom wouldn't be too happy, now would she?"

**-Back at the Nara's House-**

"Ah-Ah-Ahchooo!"

"Bless you dear."

"Were you thinking about me?!"

"No love," he responded monotonously, "A sneeze means someone was talking about you."

**-In Class-**

Every move she made against him he'd avoid, and every time she'd get more down on herself. She'd try harder and keep failing and each failure would make her think of what happened if someone wasn't there to save her every time she got in trouble. Asuma noticed his two godchildren's little quarrel and his favorite's sad face. Taking his role as teacher, Asuma walked over to them and broke them apart before Ino could start a scene.

"Shika, what I have told you about teasing Ino?"

"Che. Troublesome," he mumbled while backing away from her.

"Here," the older male wrapped his muscular arms around her narrow waist. "If you attack and miss the predator will either try to knock you out or disable you like this," he pulled her closer. Ino lightly blushed that did not go unnoticed.

'_Hm? She spends all her time avoiding guys and she just so happens to have a thing for our godfather? This should be interesting.'_ Shikamaru just leaned back against a matted wall and watched as Ino was walked through minor skills. His brow rose a bit to the blonde's slight disappointment when their professor stepped back.

Sure, Shikamaru was known to be a genius, but very few actually realized how much he paid attention while "sleeping". He did actually sleep most the time, but every now and then he'd act tired just to observe without being bothered. Settling his face into its usual bored tone, the brunette joined his partner yet again.

"Alright, we have about twenty minutes left of class and we're going to finish off with some weights. Boys, grab some weights and nothing under thirty pounds. Work your arms out. Girls, grab some light weights and a yoga ball. You'll be working your core. Next class we'll be meeting in the weight lifting room so be prepared to sweat."

'_Shit. Weight lifting is not my thing. Heh, it seems like all the girls have a crush on Asuma. They look like fools trying to work out hard to show how great they are. I hope they know the only reason the guys watch is because of their horny nipples through their tight shirts. I guess Ino's the only sensible one to at least wear real work out clothes.'_

"Shika, stop daydreaming and get your lazy ass over to the weights."

"Hai, Sensei."

**-Class Has Ended!- btw, not Shika anymore**

Ino grabbed a small hand towel out of her gym bag after class ended and rummaged around for her water bottle.

"Looking for this?"

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled in appreciation. "Umm… who are you? I don't think I got your name."

"You didn't," the girl smiled. "Anyways, it's Temari. You left this over by the yoga balls and I though you might want it after that work out. What's your name?"

"Yamanaka Ino. And seriously, thanks again."

"No problem. Hey, I think I know that name… Do you happen to work at a nightclub bar?"

"Yeah, I start tonight. How'd you know that?"

"Well I started last night and was swamped 'cause the boss gave the freshmen the night off. He told me you'd be there tomorrow, which is today."

"Oh, cool. I know we just met and all, but what should I wear?"

"Anything that'll get you tips. Guys are sleazy there but don't worry, we're protected. Look, I gotta go help my brothers. I'll see you tonight."

Ino squeezed some water in her mouth after her new friend left and wiped her brow with the navy hand towel. The blonde layed it around her neck, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the gym.

"Hey, Pig. I gotcha a smoothie. It's raspberry, your favorite. Hey Shika-kun."

The brunette nodded back while leaning against the wall.

"Thanks, Billboard. I really needed that," she smiled.

"Well you're in a good mood. Mind telling me why?"

Asuma left the matted room and walked by the pair of girls.

"Ino, I know I've taught you in self defense but you seem kinda rusty. Want me to help you out a bit sometime today?"

"Thanks, _Sensei_," she winked. "I'll take a rain check though."

"Kay, I'll see you next class," the man walked down the rancid hallway towards fresh air.

"One, now I know why you're so happy," Sakura grinned. "And two. Ino! How could you? That was your chance to have a date with the man! For Kami sake, you could be alone, sweaty, close, physical, and romantically together! You're just scared to take a chance," the pinkette hmph-ed.

"I am _not_ scared."

"Really? Then prove it," she quirked her brow.

"Fine. ASUMA-SAN!"

"Hm?" he turned around/

"I had a change in mind, how does six sound?"

"Sounds good," he smiled back.

Sakura snickered at her friend's gullibility and walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

"See," Ino smirked triumphantly. "Nothin' between-HEY! Don't you walk away from me, Pinky!"

"I got tired of your ogling."

"YOU?! You think every guy we pass is hot and a ducks swim in your drool puddles!"

"HEY! I don't drool," she pouted.

'_Four me, goose egg Pinky! Cheya! I so rock.'_

"Ino-pig, stop daydreaming. We don't have much time before our next classes start and I bet you'll want a shower 'cause I know I want you to."

"Yeah, I do, but at least I know I'm not gonna gain the freshman fifteen," she smirked while catching up to he friend.

'_Five!'_

Back at the gym room Shikamaru pulled out his Blackberry Javelin and opened a new text message. Typing in a certain pink haired girl's number, he sent his message and continued on his way towards his dorm.

Sakura slid open her pink and silver Samsung G600 after it vibrated in her front pocket.

"**I know exactly what you're doing and I want in."**

The pinkette smirked and replied, **"Tsk. Tsk. Shika, I thought I had a bit more time but I guess not. I have everything under control, so no need. Thanks ^.^"**

Literally a minute later her phone buzzed yet again and she rolled her eyes before she opened it.

"**You may have Ino set, but do you have Asuma? Didn't think so. Just don't push Ino too much, you know how she gets."**

Sakura's eyes widened about the new possibility.

"**Touché. Just don't get us caught."**

Ending the conversation, Sakura continued her walk with Ino like any plotting never happened.

**-Six Thirty Came rollin' around-**

"You know, ugh," he dodged her kick, "you really should, crap, n't take things so, yeah right, seriously."

"And you said I was getting rusty," she panted.

"I think it's time for a water break." Ino sweat dropped at her godfather's cowardliness.

"Or you're scared. Either way I agree."

The blonde skipped over to her water bottle near the corner of the room, and bent down showing off her perfectly shaped ass in her baby pink short shorts. Asuma's eyes instantly glued on bent over body and traced every curve from her firm ass down her sexy toned legs.

'_No! She's my goddaughter for Kami's sake, but those legs and that __**ass**__. I know I've always been drawn to her, but that's just her spirit. Damn, she has no panty lines either. I'd bet that she's not wearing anything.'_

"Hey, Asuma-_sensei_, man, I seriously can't get used to that. Want some water?"

"Yeah."

Ino threw him over his water bottle and she took a deep gulp of her own. Meanwhile, her teacher just didn't seem like he was interested on placing his lips on anything but hers. A dribble of water leaked out of her mouth and trailed down her neck onto her chest.

'_Kami stop punishing me! I know she hides them but her bust is just too hard to ignore. And I can't believe she's only wearing a sports bra. Those pert nipples are too obvious and what the hell am I thinking about!Take a drink of water before she notices your staring!'_

Asuma chugged water down until he was practically drowning himself.

"Uh, Asuma-san, thirsty much?"

"Hm?" he swallowed visibly. "Yeah, you took a lot out of me. I'm not eighteen again."

"Yeah, you're thirty-four," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do you look that old," he questioned glaringly.

"Nope," he breathed out a sigh of relief, "you look much older," and then deadpanned. "I'm just kidding; you look like you just got out of college. Why does it matter? Gotta girlfriend?" she inquired.

"Nah, I'm not really lookin'."

"Oh? So you swing the other way. I gotcha. Don't be worried about it, it's a very common thing nowadays."

"No, I like girls. I'm just not up to having to actually meet someone new."

"Lazy ass."

"This ass?" he pointed to while turning around. "Well your friend sure thought it was fine."

"You heard her?! I'm so gonna kill Sakura."

"Don't worry about it," he laughed.

Ino approached her life guardian with a towel and started to wipe off his bare sweaty chest, but before she could touch him his hand caught her wrist. His eyes blazed with lust but his body screamed no. Slowly Ino leaned into his gaze and against his better judgment, the bearded professor started to lean as well.

_Brrrriiing! Brrrriiiiinnng! Brrriiiiinnng!_

"That's my alarm for work. I'll see you next class," she stopped herself slightly out of breath. "Here." She handed him her towel, turned off her alarm, gathered her bag, and left the room.

­**-At the Dorms-**

Ino climbed out of the shower in her baby blue towel dress and had her hair up in another towel. She quickly padded silently through the halls until she finally got to her unlocked room. Closing the door behind her, the beauty opened up her drawers and closet door and surveyed the selection.

Pulling out a hanger and selecting an item from her bottom drawer, Ino slid on metallic gold skirt that stuck to her curves like a band-aide on a four year old after a rough game of tag. Before she added a top, the blonde clipped on a lacey black strapless bra that was edged with gold. Next she slid off a white plunging shirt off its hanger and pulled it over her head. Two large gold loops connected the front of the shirt to the back and sat flat against her chest.

To continue the look, Ino slipped a gold bangle up to her bicep, slid a gold toe ring on her second toe, and hooked her locket necklace around her neck. Pulling out a pair of heels, the look was completed with the blonde slid on four inch heels that were simple, strappy, and metallic gold. The blonde looked herself up and down in the mirror admiring her sexy look.

'_Oh yeah, I'll definitely be bankin'.'_

Ino grabbed her snow white trench coat with golden buttons and strutted out of her apartment. Nothing could go wrong tonight, or so she thought.

---------------------------

Alright! That's chapter three! Yup, that's right, longest chapter I've ever written :). So a lot has happened in this chapter yet, and I know, it's only been three days into the story! :) move in, orientation/grocery story/and party, and first day of classes. Yup. That's the timeline so far :) and the third day hasn't even ended! Anyways :) this chapter actually took me a long time to write cuz apparently I have a short attention span :) not really but things kept comin' up.

Please Review! :) It'd be nice :)

Btw, if you have anything against yaoi then don't comment on it. Every chapter with substantial lemon will be warned at the beginning and before each occurrence. :) kay, thanks.


End file.
